dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Categoría:Amuse
Detalles *'Nombre': Amuse Inc. (株式会社　アミューズ)thumb|250px|Amuse *'Tipo: '''Publicidad *'Industria: Música, Entretenimiento, radiodifusión, publicidad, cine, TV y patentes. *'''Genero: J-pop, J-rock, J-indie y K-pop. *'Fundada: '''16 de Octubre de 1978 *'Área de Servicio': Asia *'Autoridades:' ** Osato Yokichi (Fundador, Director en Jefe y Presidente) ** Hatanaka Tatsuro (Director en Jefe y Presidente) *'Sede: Shibuya, Tokyo, Japón. *'''Lema: ''"It is only inspiration that reaches the depths of the human soul" (Solo la inspiración llega a lo profundo del alma). *'Subsidiarias Consolidadas:' ** TAISHITA Label Music Co., Ltd. (Shibuya-ku, Tokyo) ** A-Sketch INC. (Shibuya-ku, Tokyo) ** Amuse Edutainment Inc. (Taito-ku, Tokyo) ** TOKYO FANTASY Inc. (Shibuya-ku, Tokyo) ** Amusequest Inc. (Minato-ku, Tokyo) ** Amusequest Tokyo Tower LLP (Minato-ku, Tokyo) ** Intergroove Productions Inc. (Shibuya-ku, Tokyo) ** Brussels Co., Ltd. (Shibuya-ku, Tokyo) ** Kifunekobo, Inc. (Shibuya-ku, Tokyo) ** FRIENDS CO., LTD (Shibuya-ku, Tokyo) ** COMITAS Inc. (Shibuya-ku, Tokyo) ** arounds inc. (Shibuya-ku, Tokyo) ** TRANSPLUS Inc. (Shibuya-ku, Tokyo) ** LIVE INDEX Inc. (Shibuya-ku, Tokyo) ** Kirei Inc (New York, EE.UU) ** AMUSE ENTERTAINMENT SINGAPORE PTE. LTD. (Singapur) ** Amuse Group USA, Inc. (California, EE.UU) ** Amuse Korea Inc. (Seúl, Corea) ** CROONER PTE. LTD.(Singapur) ** AMUSE FRANCE S.A.S. (París, Francia) ** AMUSE ENTERTAINMENT TAIWAN INC. (Ciudad de Taipei, Taiwan) ** Amuse Hong Kong Limited (Hong Kong, China) ** Amuse Shanghai (Shangai, China) ** AmuseLantis Europe S.A.S. (París, Francia) * '''Subsidiarias:' ** J.Feel Inc. (Shibuya-ku, Tokyo) ** Beijing Geishin Theatrical Art Production, Ltd. (Beijing, China) * Afiliadas: ** LIVE VIEWING JAPAN Inc. (Shibuya-ku, Tokyo) ** MASH A&R (A-Sketch INC. Affiliate) (Shibuya-ku, Tokyo) ** TAPIRS Co.,Ltd. (Minato-ku, Tokyo) * Tiendas: ** Amuse CAFE & THEATRE * Productos Propios: ** Kandou Olive Oil (Aceite de Oliva) * ONG (Organizaciones no gubernamentales): ** AAA (Act Against Aids) (Lucha contra el sida) Amuse Amuse, Inc. es una compañía de entretenimiento japonesa que posee 24 subsidiarias consolidadas, 2 subsidiarias y 3 afiliadas propiedad de Hatanaka Tatsuro. Se estableció el 16 de octubre de 1978 por Osato Yokichi. Esta empresa ofrece varios servicios de gestión de artistas para actores, cantantes, ídolos de huecograbado, modelos y mucho más. Este organismo también produce programas de TV, de radio, anuncios, películas y patentes. El nombre de la empresa "Amuse" viene de la combinación de las palabras "MUSE x AMUSE", "Amuse" en ingles significa "diversión/entretenimiento", mientras que la palabra "muse" hace referencia a las nueve musas de la mitología griega que inspiraban a los dioses en la música y las artes en general. Artistas Grupos * SOUTHERN ALL STARS * BEGIN * FLOW * Monobright * Perfume * BABYMETAL * Sakura Gakuin * Ciáo Smiles * DearDream * Cross Gene (Amuse Korea Inc.) * WEAVER (A-Sketch INC.) * ONE OK ROCK (A-Sketch INC.) * flumpool (A-Sketch INC.) * Red Dracul Scar Tissue (A-Sketch INC.) * Mayday (A-Sketch INC.) Dúos * Skoop On Somebody * MURMURSHOW (AMUSE ENTERTAINMENT TAIWAN INC.) * Porno Graffitti Solistas * Go Ueki * Shogo Sakamoto * Sun Plaza Nakano-kun * Yu Takahashi * Yuki Tsujimura * Pappara Kawai * Fukuyama Masaharu * Sakura Fujiwara * Gen Hoshino (Otana Keikaku Ent.) * Yuji Miyake * Miyako * Takashitsugi Muramatsu * Rihwa (Toy's Factoy) * Dean Fujioka (A-Sketch INC.) * Lee Seung Gi (Hook Entertainment) Actores * Aoki Ryohei * Ruito Aoyagi * Kyosuke Asano * Kenichiro Ikeda * Soma Ishihara * Kenta Izuka * Naoto Ito * Takafumi Imai * Imurafactory (conjunto a dúo) * Ryo Iwata * Go Ueki * Takuya Uehara * Reo Uchikawa * Seishuu Uragami * Ryohei Otani * Masaki Ota * Manaru Oomura * Yoshinori Okada * Hisahiro Ogura * Shoshin Kai * Kento Kaku * Yujiro Kazama * Jyunichi Kato * Daichi Kaneko * Hideaki Kabumoto * Ryunosuke Kamiki * Yuudai Kikuchi * Goro Kishitani * Hajime Kizuki * KYOHOU * Arinori Koike * Keisuke Koide * Shotaro Kono * Yuta Koseki * Naoki Sakata * Shogo Sakamoto * Dori Sakurada * Takeru Satoh * Sun Plaza Nakano-kun * Shane * Shouta Shimoda * Shin Won Ho (Amuse Korea Inc.) * Jin Suzuki * Reona Sonoda * Yuki Takato * Hideyuki Takahashi * Shunji Tagawa * Takuya Terada (Amuse Korea Inc.) * Shota Taguchi * TEAM LINUX (Conjunto) * Yasufumi Terawaki * Dean Fujioka (A-Sketch INC.) * Kimito Totani * Rizumu Tonegawa * Toshihide Tonesaku * Kentaro Tomita * Takuya Nagao * Shuhei Nomura * Atsushi Hashimoto * Shinpei Harada * Yuta Hiraoka * Kinari Hirano * Soichi Hirama * Nayuta Fukuzaki * Masaharu Fukuyama * Hoeyama-kun * Kanata Hosoda * Taiyo Horikoshi * Kaoru Masaki * Koudai Matsuoka * Shota Matsushima * Haruma Miura * Kouki Mizuta * Takuya Mizoguchi * Kaito Mifune * Mimi * Kazumori Mimura * Yuji Miyake * Hibike Muroi * Hayashi Mori * Kouga Yatabe * Hikaru Yamazaki * Ryo Hoshizawa * Takuya Yoshimura * Shu Watanabe Actrices * Nono Aoi * Akiko * Kaori Asoh * Maaya Aso * Junko Abe * Tsugumi Aritomo * Raura Iida * Nicole Ishida * Renge Ishiyama * Mia Izumiguchi * Yuka Itaya * Yoshie Ichige * Tomoko Inazawa * Juri Ueno * Yui Uemura * Mayu Ura * Emi Omatsu * Momoko Okazaki * Megumi Okada * Yoshie Okuyama * Seira Kagami * Yuumi Kasai * Takako Katou * Yui Kato * Asuka Kawatoko * Rena Kanzaki * Rio Kanno * Moa Kikuchi * Kaya Kiyohara * Risa Kunimoto * Sara Kurashima * Nakano Kurosaki * Mirena Kurosaki * Nanami Kohara * Momo Kobayashi * Ayaka Komatsu * Akane Sakanoue * Hinata Sato * Miho Shibasaki * Yuika Shima * Kurumi Shimizu * Yudumi Shintani * Jenny Li (AMUSE ENTERTAINMENT TAIWAN INC.) * Airi Sugimoto * Selina Sugiyama * Miu Suzuki * Risa Sudou * Kotomi Takashima * Otaha Taguchi * Yumika Tajima * Eri Tachibana * Chie Tanaka * Asami Tano * Misaki Tamori * Yuri Tsunematsu * PANDA TOKYO * Yasuko Tomita * Kana Nakagawa * Seina Nakata * Riho Nakamura * Suzuka Nakamoto * Riisa Naka * Barby Higa * Marin Hidaka * Kaoru Hirata * Eri Fukatsu * Ayano Fukuda * Haruka Fujisawa * Kano Fujihira * Rinkamia Fujimoto * Mayu Hotta * Chiaki Horan * Marina Horiuchi * Kaori Maeda * Airi Matsui * Yuno Matsuoka * Saki Matsuda * Kana Mahiro * Koto Miura * Yuna Miura * Yui Mizuno * Kanako Miyashita * Kurumi Miyata * Hibike Miyahara * Ayaka Miyoshi * Mirai * Eri Murakawa * Ayano Moriguchi * Hisae Morishita * Momoe Mori * Arisa Yagi * Yuuki Yagi * Aiko Yamaide * Anna Yamada * Hikaru Yamamoto * Reon Yuzuki * Yuriko Yoshitaka * Soyoka Yoshida * Li Yi-Jie (AMUSE ENTERTAINMENT TAIWAN INC.) * Nana Rokusha Otros * Kazuki Ishiga (Actor de Voz) * Moeka Koizumi (Actriz de voz) * Kanako Takatsuki (Actriz de voz) * Miyu Tomita (Actriz de Voz) * Maeda Kaori (Actriz de Voz) * Yui Makino (Actriz de Voz, cantante y pianista) * Noriko Baba (Conductora de TV) * Maiko Yamamoto (Conductora de TV) * Miho Ishii (Farmacéutica y cosmetologa) * Yohei Hori (Acróbata y gimnasta) * Suguru Osako (Atleta velocista) * Naotaka Ohashi (Ciclista) * Miki Kimura (Farmacéutica) * Kazuaki Kiriya (Director de cine y fotógrafo) * Hiroyuki Komine (Dramaturgo) * Yuichiro Sakashita (Director de cine y escritor) * Ryuto Shibazaki (Escritor) * Takahisa Shiraishi (Director técnico de equipos de fútbol) * Natsuko Shiraki (Empresaria) * SIRO-A (grupo que realiza performances de efectos visuales y tecnológicos) * NEW JAPAN PRO WRESTLING (Equipo de lucha libre) * Akihisa Souguchi (MC y Conductor de TV) * Yoshie Takeshita (Encargada de la difusión sobre las actividades de volleyball en general) * Jun Takeda (bailarín de danzas clásicas) * Sorami Date (Escritora y Directora de TV) * Katsumasa Chiyo (Corredor de carreras de autos) * Keiko Tsuruoka (Escritora y Directora de cine) * Torahimeichiza (Grupo de animadoras en el "Café/Teatro" de Amuse) * Mikiko Hayano (Farmacéutica y Experta en belleza) * Naoyuki Honda (Hombre de negocios y viajero) * Hayashi Mori (Guionista) * Yukinojo Mori (Escritor de canciones/ letrista) * Masahiro Yanagida (Jugador de volleyball) * Yuki Yamamoto (Productor ejecutivo) Ex-Artistas Grupos * Karen Girl's (Disuelto) Mujeres * Ayami Muto (Ex-miembro de Sakura Gakuin) * Mariri Sugimoto (Ex-miembro de Sakura Gakuin) * Nene Sugisaki (Ex-miembro de Sakura Gakuin) * Hana Taguchi (Ex-miembro de Sakura Gakuin) * Yunano Notsu (Ex-miembro de Sakura Gakuin) * Rinon Isono (Ex-miembro de Sakura Gakuin) * Saki Ooga (Ex-miembro de Sakura Gakuin) * Saki Shirai (Ex-miembro de Sakura Gakuin) * Suzu Natsume (Actriz y Modelo) * Yuki Matsushita (Actriz) Hombres * J.G (Ex-miembro de Cross Gene) * Hayashi Tsuyoshi (Actor) * Morimoto Ryoji (Actor) * Casper (Ex-miembro de Cross Gene) Curiosidades * SOUTHERN ALL STARS fue el primer grupo en debutar en la empresa en el año 1978. * Para recaudar fondos para los esfuerzos de socorro en Japón, Amuse creó una unidad especial denominada "Team Amuse!", que reunió todos los talentos de Amuse. * Las actrices Selina Sugiyama y Barby Higa son de descendencia latina-japonesa, Selina nació en México y Barby nació en Perú. * A-SKETCH Inc. es una subsidiaria consolidada de Amuse establecida el 1 de Abril del 2008 dirigida por Nobuyuki Soma que ademas del manejo de Dean Fujioka, Red Dracul Scar Tissue, Mayday, One Ok Rock, flumpool y Weaver, tiene el manejo exclusivo de otros solistas, actores y grupos como Hello Sleepwalkers, LEGO BIG MORL, Dinosaur Pile-Up, THE ORAL CIGARETTES, Frederic, NOISEMAKER, LAMP IN TERREN, THE TURTLES JAPAN, etc. * Amuse Edutainment Inc. es la subsidiaria que se encarga de la organización y el manejo del museo que posee Amuse en Asakusa * TOKYO FANTASY Inc. es la subsidiaria que se encarga en parte del manejo del la banda SEKAI NO OWARI en conjunto con su empresa Toy's Factory. * BABYMETAL esta bajo la gerencia tanto de Amuse como de la empresa Toy's Factory (como sello discográfico). * Amusequest Inc. es la subsidiaria que se encarga del manejo del parque temático “TOKYO ONE PIECE TOWER”, una torre en Tokyo basada en el manga y anime ONE PIECE. La subsidiaria Amusequest Tokyo Tower LLP trabaja en conjunto con Amusequest Inc. y se encarga de la publicidad y el merchandising de “TOKYO ONE PIECE TOWER” * En Junio del 2012 Amuse hace debutar bajo la empresa Amuse Korea Entertainment a su primer grupo de k-pop Cross Gene en Corea, el cual también promociona activamente en Japón y China. * En el 2012 el cantante coreano Lee Seung Gi firma con Amuse, la cual se encarga de sus promociones tanto en Japón como en Corea en conjunto con su empresa Hook Entertainment. * "Torahimeichiza" es un grupo conformado por mujeres que realizan todo tipo de performances y solo se encargan de la animación del "Amuse CAFE & THEATRE" un restaurant/teatro temático de Amuse en Tokyo. * El "SUPER HANDSOME LIVE" es un concierto que toma lugar todos los años a fin de año en Japón donde participan la gran mayoría de artistas masculinos de Amuse, como actores, solistas y grupos. Este evento se viene realizando desde el 2005. El 2015 fue el único año hasta ahora que no se realizo el SUPER HANDSOME LIVE, el 2016 se realizo normalmente. Twitter oficial y Canal de Youtube oficial * La pagina oficial de Amuse tiene un apartado llamado "Kids" en la sección de "Artistas" donde están las fotos y los perfiles de niños pequeños que ya han debutado ya sea como actores o cantantes, los perfiles del grupo "Ciáo Smiles" se encuentran en ese apartado. Link de los perfiles de la sección "Kids": 1. Enlaces *Official Website *Amuse Group *Facebook (Japón) *Facebook (Internacional) *Twitter *Canal de Youtube *Amuse Soft *ASMART *Amuse Mobile ** Facebook ** Twitter ** Canal de Youtube *Kandou Olive Oil Facebook *AAA (Act Against Aids) (Web Internacional) *AAA (Act Against Aids) Facebook (Japón) *AAA (Act Against Aids) Twitter (Japón) Categoría:JAgencia Categoría:Amuse Korea Entertainment Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:Toy's Factory